It's Because of the Candy
by instrument trio
Summary: Laughing kids betting on how much candy they'll get, adults going to stores and buying gigantic bags of candy, the rush to get the best costume ever, I can't help but ask why? What's so great about Halloween anyways?


A/N: Whoot! All in the spirit of Halloween! I know it's not Halloween yet, but c'mon! Okay, so this was dreamt up after eating candy all night, but hey, I'll take what inspiration I get. My muse works on odd hours and such. This is for you Taishoku, since you don't like anyone that we do.

Taishoku: We...???

Me: You know what I mean...

Taishoku: Hm...

Renshi: But whyyyyyyyyyyyy? Why do you like HIM better?

Taishoku: I wouldn't know.

Renshi: TTTT

Me: -cough- AAAAAAANYWAYS, I don't own anyone here except for the creepy guy and Tai-tai.

Taishoku: STOP CALLING ME TAI-TAI!

Me: Aww...you know you like it

Renshi: HAPPY FEET!

Taishoku: Just...shut up, will you?

Me: Fine, on to the fic.

---

"I just don't see what's so great about Halloween" I repeated for the umpteenth time to Naruto in my usual monotone as we walked towards yet another house. Said blonde sighed in exasperation as his blue eyes twinkled, standing out from his dark colored costume.

"What's so hard to understand Tai-tai? Free candy, an excuse to play pranks, costumes, c'mon, you know it's awesome"

I glared at Naruto as he called me by my, oh so annoying, nickname.

"I don't really like candy, pranks are immature, and there is no good reason to wear a costume" I replied, pausing as Naruto rang the doorbell on a poorly decorated house. The door opened up, showing a fat old man dressed as Elvis.

"Trick or Treat" Naruto and I chorused as the man surveyed our costumes.

"Very nice" he stated as he filled our bags with candy, "I especially like yours girly, very cute"

I gave a sickeningly fake smile as the man winked, before walking off, shuddering.

"I hate this costume," I ranted as Naruto laughed, "I don't know how you convinced me to wear it or _how_ in the world you convinced me to go Trick or Treating with you before the party"

I glared down at the dark colored, form fitting material of my witch costume as Naruto continued to laugh at the thought of the man winking at me.

"It was all because of my good looks and charm" Naruto replied as he ruffled his already messy, yet good looking hair and brushed his spiky bangs away from his eyes, all while giving me that annoyingly cute smile.

"Go soak your head," I grumbled as I continued walking, brushing my bangs back as the wind blew my shoulder length black hair into my face. I got rid of the stupid witch's hat a long time ago, but now there was nothing to hold my hair away from my face, "Speaking of costumes, what's yours supposed to be again?"

"Oh you injure me Taishoku," Naruto replied as he dramatically held a hand to his heart, "I'm a ninja, of course"

I blinked as I looked over his costume once again. A black jacket with an orange zipper and pockets, an orange scarf, black jeans with a chain hanging from them, goggles on his head, black sneakers, and a cool looking toy gun.

"_Right_, a ninja…_sure_" I said in an uninterested manner. Brushing my hair out of my face, I pulled a lollypop from my bag of candy and placed it in my mouth.

"You still haven't told me why Halloween is so great" I reminded as I pointed at him with the lollypop while a rare, calculating look appeared in his eyes, "Uh…Naruto…why are you looking at me like that…" I asked uncomfortably as I took an involuntarily step backwards. Suddenly my heart stopped and I stifled a gasp as Naruto kissed me on the lips. It was quick but breathtaking, and as he pulled away he licked his lips contentedly.

"Yum, candy kisses," Naruto said smugly as I felt my face heat up, "Hm, I think that…the best part of Halloween are the cute girls in short dresses"

As my breathing returned to normal I glared at Naruto's back as he walked away.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for the party!"

_Why that little…_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto laughed and ran as I chased after him, waving my witch's broom as a smile slipped onto my face. Okay, so maybe Halloween isn't _that_ bad…

---

I appologize for the shortness and random suckyness of it all. I just had to do that to Taishoku. Revenge for making me a closet emo(ask Aki if you have any questions about that. Can't say she'll respond though). Thinking about it now, I want a candy kiss. Not like that. I want the chocolate one...mmm...chocolate..


End file.
